


Pinning for the hot teacher

by LordMr_reee69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolf Mates, primal urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMr_reee69/pseuds/LordMr_reee69
Summary: Connor Cullen has moved into the town awhile ago. He has developed a crush on his teacher Adrian Harris.
Relationships: Adrian Harris/original male character, adrian Harris/Connor Cullen
Kudos: 1





	Pinning for the hot teacher

Chemistry 🧪 is so boring 😑

This time it wasn’t stills that got detention…

This is a story about a werewolf that wants to bone Mr Adrian Harris. Very simple and sorta joke-ish.  
The werewolf's name is Connor Cullen.

The day started as usual, boring and pointless.  
Why do the classes take so long? I fucking hate it here! The only class worth attending is chemistry and that’s only because the teacher is fucking hot as hell. 

There I sat minding my own business as usual. Not paying attention at all to the lesson. Mr Harris turned around, I found myself not being able to take my look-stubs off that sweet delicious ass.   
I’ve been a werewolf for almost a year now and I have never experienced such lust before. Without giving it much thought i scrunch up a piece of paper then through it as that sweet teacher ass! Mr Harris turned around and demanded to know who through that.   
One or more kids point at me, securing my destiny. “Cullen, determined after school.” He said in a matter of fact way before continuing with the lecture.

After the bell rang, and after my ears stopped pulsating, I hurried to my destination. That sweet ass is as good as mine.   
I entered the class room and took my seat. ‘I hope to Satan that no one else shows up’  
“Now Cullen, why did you throw your paper at me?” Harris turns to Connor. “I don’t know, I was really bored sir~” Connor hissed seductively.  
“That's no reason to misbehave yourself, you should have been paying attention to the lessons.” Harris finished turning back around to the Board then sitting down at his teacher's desk.  
“ you’re right teach, it won’t happen aging.” Harris looked up, rolled his eyes, then looked back down at the book he was reading. 

“30 minutes then you may leave” Harris not wavering with his punishment.   
To be honest Connor hadn’t thought this out very well, how was he going to claim that sweet ass?   
Harris got a notification on his phone, drawing it out, taking a look, then quickly shoving it back into his pocket. Connor could feel Harris’s heart beat increase. His face flush, Connor looked him dead in the eyes. “I can hear your heartbeat, sir~” he prepared himself to turn into his werewolf form. “Huh? What do you mean by that?” Harris was certainly baffled by the statement. “Mr Harris, have you ever heard of werewolves?”  
Connors finger circled his wooden desk, slowly turning into his monstrous form. “Yes of course I hav- uh Connor are you, alright? Harris was notably nervous, a flood of confusion entranced his mind. “Oh of course I am teach~ but I think that maybe you’re not” Harris was already on edge, as Connor stepped closer and closer he backed himself into a wall. “Wha-what are you!?”   
Harris trembled. “Hehe oh my! I thought you figured that out by now?! You are a teacher after all.” Harris felt his stomach turn with anxiety, he knew there were weird, unexplainable things happening. “Do I have to spell it out for you?” All Harris did was squeeze his eyes shut. “I’m a werewolf…” Harris opened one eye, Connor wasn’t too terribly close but he wasn’t the same. He had sideburns, yellow eyes, long sharp canine, and terrible cutthroat nails. Harris felt terrified, he was afraid he was going to pee himself. “Aw don’t worry sweet teacher~ I wouldn’t dream of harming you.” Connor was close, up to his neck. Harris couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. Then Connor sort of snapped out of it, realizing that he was scaring the shit out of his beloved crush. He slowly turns back to normal, reaching his arms around his sweet assed teacher. He was hugging him, Harris calmed down slightly. “ I’ve wanted to tell someone, for so long” Connor huffed he could feel tears roll down his face. Somehow Harris realized that his student was crying and rapped his arms around him. Even though he was still freaking the fuck out, he could tell he just needed some one to talk to. “I’m sorry I scared you, I just…” still hugging. “It-it’s alright, I forgive you.” Harris was incredibly understanding. “Haha no you don’t, you don’t even know what’s going on.”  
Connor was sad, instead of getting that sweet ass he was crumbling in his teacher’s arms. “Yeah, that’s true...but I can tell that...you need someone to talk to.” Connor nuzzled into Harris’s neck. “Uh whoa, hey that’s not-“ Connor was getting desperate, he wanted him. “Please! I-l want…” Connor Whinied. “I can’t help you Cullen.” Harris put it bluntly, letting go of his student. Connor let go as well, looking down in shame. “Don’t tell anyone what I am.” Connor felt like a complete idiot, why did he think he could actually have him? “I won’t, I doubt anyone would believe me anyway.” Connor Brewed his brows. “Can you tell me about it” by now Harris was almost completely calm. “Do you want to hear about it?” He looked up in surprise and interest. “Of course, you can’t just tell me you're a werewolf and not explain.” 

They both sat down at a desk, except Harris didn’t sit in his teacher's desk. “Why don’t I start off with how I got turned” Connor took a breath “ she was a female alpha, she had her eyes on me and well she took me into the woods and bit my arm. She thought that I would willingly join her pack but I didn’t want to…after awhile, I made it clear that I wasn't joining. Luckily I was moving anyway and now here I am. I guess that’s the whole story.” That explanation was so lame.  
“Wow I had no idea all this stuff actually exists.” Harris was obviously overwhelmed. “Neither did I…” Connor was now a sulking puppy. Harris looked over to the clock on the wall. “I think it’s time that we leave for the day, tell you what I’ll try to do my own research, and you can tell me what’s true in your case or not.” Connor was feeling a little better about this. “Yeah sure…”

Over the next few days Harris would call Cullen after school and then they would discuss what is true or myth. During one day after school, everything was going smoothly until Connor was feeling a little antsy. His leg was bumping up and down rapidly, and he was feeling a little faint. This was because, unknown to him, it was mating season for omegas. And Connor was unbelievably horny. Harris noticed his student acting uncomfortable. “Hey Cullen are you alright?” Connor Beasley looked up at his teacher standing near him. “Heh uh yeah sure, just a little thirsty.” He huffed. Harris excused him to the nearest water fountain. As soon as Connor left the other man's vicinity the intense feeling faded. Once Connor figured out what was happening, he had two choices. First choice is to leave, second is to claim. But it was a bit more complicated than that. Even if Connor had actually gotten to know Adrian Harris for the person he is, instead of just a sweet ass. 

Connor walked back into the classroom, his confidence fading into weakness. He sat back down shaking his head, He needed this fog to go away. “Are you sure you’re alright, do you need to go home early?” Harris is obviously concerned but Connor doesn’t want to go home ; he wants to stay with his beloved teacher, even if it drives him crazy. But Connors' resolve failed and he realized that he can’t keep this up. “Actually, yeah I think I do” Harris grabs his bag ready to retire to his house. “Uh teach I don’t have a car...can you maybe give me a ride?” Harris wasn’t sure what he was expecting. But he had grown a subtle fondness over the nickname. “Yeah sure Cullen” Connor begugly sat up and sloperd out of the building with his teacher. 

Connor thought that the whole thing was over but yesterday was just a wake up call. Today he was even more horny around Harris. At least he didn’t have that fog and the antsy ness. He sat alone with Harris in the same class room that he often found himself in. “So sir do you have any more questions for me?” Harris pondered a bit but ultimately came up with nothing. “ No, I don’t think so…” he pushed up his glasses which Connor found utterly adorable. “ ok cool, I have a question for you though.” Connor got up from his seat and walked over to his chemistry teacher. He got nice and close to his ear, either hands on the chalkboard ledge. “Do you want me to kiss you?” Connor breathed in his Cologne, he could hear his heart pump harder. “Of course not, Cullen stop doing this.” He knew by his heart beat that it was a lie. Connors husky lust filled voice whispers into Harris' ear. “Don’t lie to me teach~” Connor grabbed Harris' jaw and tilted in his direction. Connor kissed roughly and Inexperienced. Harris moaned under him, even though he was taller. Connor pushed his knee into his crotch, receiving a suffocated moan. Letting go of Harris' lips to let him breathe, “ah~ please don’t Connor, I could get fired.” Harris whined. “ so you do want to do this, you are just afraid too, you know I won’t tell anyone.”  
Connor said with conviction.

Connor reached around to that sweet ass and gripped it letting out a moan from his teacher. “Huh ah~” then without a second thrusted his pelvis into Harris. “Hu haa~ please Connor…” Harris was dripping, his glasses were Crooked. “Beg more...I’m your alpha!” Harris was confused, was he going to turn him? “I don’t want to be turned.” He just wasn’t sure about anything anymore. “I’m not gonna turn you teach, stop ruining the mood.” Connor trusted into him again. “Now beg!” He just wants to hear him say it. “Please...please fuck me!” Connor lust just went into overdrive. Connor quickly reached into his pocket to retrieve a condom and some lube. “Wait who is…” Harris already sorta knew the answer, knowing how demanding he can be. “Obviously it’s going to be me, I’m the alpha.” Harris looked nervous, his heart was pounding against his rib cage. 

They are on the ground, Connor is preparing Harris for his alpha cock! Harris is a moaning mess just with the two fingers. Little huffs and puffs escape both their mouths. “Are you ready Adrian?” That the first time he said his first name today. Harris shook his head and bit his lip. Connor quickly put the condom on, lining up to Harris entrance. Connor entered him, he was so tight. “Sssss aah” Harris hissed out. He hadn’t ever done this before. “Ah you're so tight Adrian~” his words like butter, they melted him.  
Connors hand mover over to his hair, calming him right before. ”Ha ha ahh uh” he bucked his hips thrusting deep inside his teacher. “Slow dow-“ before he could finish Connor thrusted even faster. With each thrust he felt something leave him. He was in a fog of pleasure, his students cock so big it filled his ass hole almost making him burst. “Ahh fuck me connor, fuck me!” He could feel himself getting closer. His glasses were on the floor, his hands holding Connors. Just a few more thrusts and they would both cum. With one thrust Harris came.  
“Huh huh ah mmmmmm Connor your such good boy!” Those words set him over the edge and he too came. He filled up the condom, and kissed his beloved teacher. He has wanted that for so long, he finally claimed his Adrian Harris as his own. Any werewolf in the area of Harris would know that he is his.

Scott sat at his desk like usual, it was chemistry. But something Caught his attention, Mr Harris smell was off, like his scent was someone else’s. This scent was familiar too, he knew this smell. It was Connor the new werewolf who moved in a while ago, but there’s no way Harris and he would...oh my god, he did, didn’t he...


End file.
